


From the Outer Rim with Love

by madeofplasma



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fancomic, M/M, PWP, that's just sex with some feelings I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/pseuds/madeofplasma
Summary: Hux steps out of the shower and Kylo is waiting for him.Smut. Just smut.





	From the Outer Rim with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Из Внешнего Кольца с любовью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790878) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Just an indulgent kylux NSFW comic I made to kill some times. 
> 
> First published on twitter (@soyouz_trashcan)

**Author's Note:**

> First published on twitter (@soyouz_trashcan) then on tumblr (@madeofplasma) and pillowfort (@soyouz_aldrin)
> 
> This short comic can be read as a stand alone or as a sequel of my first kylux fancomic Leave it all Behind (more information on twitter/tumblr etc). But basically, no need for the whole story to understand basic smut ;D


End file.
